Remembering
by rw4life
Summary: Spoilers for ROSE. My take on Damon and Elena's thoughts during the most sob-making scene ever.


**I know, it's been done before! But read and review anyways? Thanks!**

**...**

"I love you, Elena."

She thinks her jaw dropped then. I mean, she had known it, but the only time she had heard it directly was from Isobel, not him. And everyone else implied it, but Damon wasn't supposed to do feelings. He was supposed to be uncompassionate, uncaring, it was easier that way.

"And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you..."

He never was. Not once had he been selfish. She saw it now. Everything he'd done, all the good things he had done were for her.

"...and why you can't know this..."

No. She HAD to remember, she HAD to. Damon had opened up to her and she had to know this. She had to know that this raw human being was still in Damon. She knew he could be good, but selfless? She had to know this now.

"I don't deserve you..."

Why not? He had done some pretty crappy things, yes, but he was loyal, and good. He was caring and loving and passionate. Why didn't he deserve her? She was no saint either. He had risked his life countless times for others. He deserved the world.

",,,but my brother does."

Stefan, Stefan. That's right, she belonged with him. He was good, and kind and loving. He had saved her from that crash. He had always been good to her. She loved him. Yes, she had to.

And then he inched closer._ Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me._  
No. No. She has Stefan. She chose Stefan. She couldn't let him kiss her.

He placed a light kiss on her forehead.  
_You missed._He could have kissed her, he had forcibly kissed her before, and that was with her vervain locket on. He could have made her kiss him. Why didn't he? Why did she want him to?

"God I wish you didn't have to forget this..."  
_I don't have to! Don't make me!_ Why was he doing this? He was being so honest and caring, how could he just take that away? _No, stop!_ But the words wouldn't come.

"But you do."  
_But I do._ He was right, if she knew this part of Damon, if she knew what he had just done, she would always hurt. She had picked Stefan, she couldn't know how Damon felt. It would kill her to know the sacrifice he had just made for her and Stefan, and it would kill her to know what she was missing by staying with Stefan. And if she changed her mind and picked him instead, it would kill her to hurt Stefan and tear the brothers apart again. Damon had resigned, and this way it was easier. There would be no fight, no heartbreak. Except for this one. There were tears in his eyes, she had never...

She found herself standing alone in a chilly room. The window was open, and she knew that someone had been here. She looked around worriedly and then felt cold metal against her neck, she peered down. The necklace. _I thought that was gone._ But even though she was reunited with her beloved necklace, she felt empty. She sat on her bed and fingered the necklace that was fastened safely on her neck again. She felt longing, and sadness. He limbs were heavy, she felt that she had just made an important decision.

The curtains continued to billow, but suddenly the cold didn't seem to matter. There was something missing. She kept holding the necklace in her hand, hoping that something would occur to her. _I was compelled_. She stopped and looked up in fright. Who would compell her? And then return the necklace? She glanced once at the open window. Stefan would just clasp it back around her neck...Rose? No, the woman hadn't given her a second glance since Elijah had arrived at the scene. Damon. Why? What had he done that he wanted her to forget? Had they...she placed her fingers on her mouth, no. It wasn't that. That same hand travelled up to her forehead.

Jeremy had said that even though the memory was gone, the pain was still there. She didn't feel pain. She felt longing. She felt the need to hold Damon in her arms and comfort him.

**...**

It was when Stefan told him he was sorry that Damon knew what he had to do. Stefan was right, if they wanted to keep Elena safe, they had to put their fighting behind them. And the only way he could get over it completely was if he let it out, if he just said it as Stefan had moments ago.

That's how he found himself in Elena's all too familiar room. He jokingly commented on her PJs to calm his nerves. He could just turn it off, the nervousness he felt, but she wouldn't remember, so what was the point? Now was the time to be completely open for once. He could almost see the soul in his eyes reflected in Elena's own worried gaze. And then he said it all.

"God I wish you didn't have to forget this..."_  
Please stop me. Please tell me something, something to make me stop. Tell me you love me too, kiss me, just don't stand there and stare. Tell me you want to remember. Tell me that finally someone _does_ want me._

"But you do."  
No no no! _Please _pick me. _Please..._

He darted out of her window. He stood in a nearby tree and watched even though it was breaking his heart. She wouldn't remember this, but he would. There was no one to compell _him_ and he would have to live with his decision forever. He could block out this pain, this humanity. But the memory would remain. He glanced at her one more time and then he ran.

* * *

**Well that was a lot darker than i intended, oops! ... anyways, i know there's a bunch**

* * *

of interpretations of this scene, and that mine hardly compares to some of the wonderful ones out there, but after that episode i just HAD to let it out. Dear god was that ending depressing. Hopefully in the end Damon prevails! I mean COME ON, he TOTALLY deserves her! Stefan got Katherine and was the one to make Damon change and suffer an eternity of misery. At least let him have SOME happiness for all the pain you caused him! Sorry, haha, I don't normally yell at Stefan so much.  
So, I would really appreciate some feedback, and _i have an idea for continuing this story_, at least for like one more chapter, but let me know if you think i should just leave it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
